Define Blue
by rebirth-flame
Summary: It was so cute and endearing and unexpected and so much like Lelouch he couldn't help but grin to himself. For the Suzalulu Week 2015 Day One


**My first entry to Suzalulu Week 2015 XD! This supposedly happens on my Counterclockwise AU but since it kinda fits the theme I just post it under the entry. I hope no one minds.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Code Geass and its characters.**

 **Day 1 theme : Blue  
**

* * *

"…oh!"

Suzaku looked up from where he knelt on the floor, tidying the mess Lelouch deliberately made on his library because he was bored out of his mind. Seriously, the prince could be so unbearable on his 'off' days though Suzaku counted himself lucky because at least this time Lelouch decided to stay in the house for once. It really was no simple feat tailing Lelouch when he was in his mood and decided to… randomly get into train and see where it would take him.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked wearily, almost scared to know what's in his charge's mind. Sometimes he wondered why Schneizel specifically picked him up to be Lelouch's temporary Knight. He didn't have the necessary patience to deal with that particular bratty prince. Bratty, yes, but endearing.

From where he knelt, Suzaku could see Lelouch's eyes glinted in sudden realization, loosely clutching the tablet he had been messing with for the whole morning.

"I'm going to town for a bit!" Lelouch announced and promptly bolted out of the room with Suzaku scrambling to follow him.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

––

" _Well, at least this time he's conscious enough to have Lance drive the car for him,"_ Suzaku thought, thoroughly exhausted after the prince dragged him around town, going in and out of stores and randomly browsing through clothes and shoes and other accessories. At first Suzaku had the suspicion that Lelouch was feeling cross with Schneizel _somehow_ and decided to butcher his credit card's bill, but then he remembered there was just no way it could be achieved because Lelouch had the unlimited type. Yeah, perk of being the emperor's most beloved brother.

Lelouch was in the middle of going through his purchase, making yet another mess on the living room, all the while mumbling nonsensical things under his breath with C.C. watching from the sidelines. They picked the witch up from one of the store, looking as if she had been following Lelouch for a while and merely waiting there knowing he would come into that store next, which was probably true if Suzaku considered their past experiences. One of these days he would find out the secret of how she found Lelouch so fast, it might help him for future Lelouch's escapades.

C.C. was smirking knowingly – _that witch-y ninja–_ and holding Lelouch's tablet, going back and forth from watching Lelouch messing around and smirking at Suzaku.

"What," Suzaku grumbled at her, self conscious because C.C. smirking was never a good sign. He gathered the discarded shopping bags in vain attempt of minimizing the mess on the room. Distractedly he noticed the random article of clothing Lelouch bought were all blue, though each was slightly different in shade.

"Found it!" the prince exclaimed suddenly holding up something that might be… _was that a coat_?

"Oh…" C.C. cooed, wearing soft expression like she always did when dealing with Lelouch when he was in his _off_ days. "That's a good choice, little prince. It suits him,"

"It suits who?" Suzaku asked, watching the prince contentedly caressing the blue coat, all the while feeling somewhat _jealous_ of the person who would received the coat as a gift from the prince. The knight mentally smacked himself, he shouldn't entertain that thought. Lelouch was his charge, the little brother his emperor assigned him to protect for whatever reason he couldn't fathom.

Lelouch admired the coat for a while longer, pale long fingers smoothing the seams with rare elegance that Suzaku had come to associate with Lelouch.

"Here," Lelouch offered suddenly, thrusting the coat in Suzaku's direction.

"He means, it's for you Kururu," C.C. supplied helpfully when Suzaku didn't respond for a while and just gawked at the prince.

"B-b-but why?"

"Birthday present!" was the simple respond from the prince. Head tilted, Lelouch continued, "Why? You don't like it?"

 _Oh God… Please don't show that kind of face…_

"N-no!" Bratty and spoiled as he was, Lelouch had great fashion sense, and Suzaku would be lying if he said he didn't like the coat. "It's not that I don't like it, Your Highness…"

"Lelouch," Well, old habits die hard.

"…Lelouch," Suzaku corrected himself. "It's just that…. Well it's too early for my birthday…"

"Four months too early," C.C. added helpfully, grinning from Lelouch's side.

"Oh, is it not allowed to give birthday present earlier even though people often say 'happy belated birthday' when they give their present late?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

Suzaku couldn't possibly argue when Lelouch was like that.

"No…" he said meekly, finally accepting the four-month too early birthday present. He counted himself lucky the prince even gave him present for his birthday. With the way Lelouch was, he would probably not remember the date when the actual birthday came. Not that Suzaku hoped the prince would remember his birthday, _of course_.

"Thank you," he finished sincerely as the prince beamed at him. "But why blue?" The question had been nagging at him ever since he discovered all the random blue colored article of clothing Lelouch bought.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Lelouch _blushed_.

"Ah…" the prince averted his eyes, ears tinted pink. "I… know you're Schneizel's, you are not my actual Knight and only with me because he told you to. But!" Lelouch exclaimed, violet eyes blazing defiantly. "But you're still here with me and will probably be with me for a long time and that means you're _mine_ for the time being and I don't like it when people refer to you as one of Schneizel's knight even though it's true so I need to show them right now you are _mine_!" Lelouch panted, cheeks flushing either from embarrassment or lack of oxygen from speaking without pause.

It took every ounce of control Suzaku had to not act on his feelings and did the unmentionable to his prince following his sudden outburst because he was a Knight _damn it_ and Knights had to be professional and not be swayed by their feelings. Besides, Schneizel would mutilate him if he knew he did what he desperately _wanted_ to do to Lelouch. Damn that emperor and his severe brother complex.

Swallowing heavily instead he repeated his question, lamely, "…but why blue?"

Lelouch blinked as if Suzaku was asking the stupidest question. "Because I like your eyes," he answered simply, blinking again as if in realization before he promptly dashed into his room, slamming his door shut.

"…but mine are green…"

C.C., who had been silent the whole time watching their exchange, snorted in her usual _this is too amusing to pass_ , handing Lelouch's tablet she had been holding all that time to Suzaku and said, "Here," and walked away leaving him with the mess of shopping bags and Lelouch's tablet.

"What is…" Suzaku trailed off, reading the words on the screen as realization dawned on him. "… _oh_ …"

The tablet was connected to the internet, the _Google Translate_ to be exact. He couldn't understand why Lelouch of all people, the genius that he was, needed the help of crappy Google translator. However, he finally did understand why Lelouch chose the color blue for his present.

It was so cute and endearing and unexpected and so much like Lelouch he couldn't help but grin to himself, feeling oddly satisfied and thoroughly _charmed_.

––

 **Definition blue**

 _adjective  
_

of a color intermediate between green and violet, as of the sky or sea on a sunny day.

the clear blue sky

 _synonym_ : sky blue, azure, cobalt, sapphire, navy, powder blue, midnight blue, Prussian blue, ele…

––

* * *

 ***girlish screams* WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?! I'm so embarrassed I wanna dieee... That is so not going according to plan XD I originally wanted to write a short 500 words drabble with hinted romance because I'm too weak to write romance but then Suzaku decided he loves Lelouch so much and before I knew it he took over my laptop and wrote that yes! he loves Lelouch and Lelouch loves him back _damn it!_ The Suzaku x Lelouch thing in Counterclockwise is supposed to be _sparingly hinted._ Suzaku just ruined my story! XD lol I bet you people are happy with it eh?**

 **Anyway please review~ I hope I can write for all seven days, most of them will probably branch from my Counterclockwise AU so once again, I hope no one minds. Wish me luck!**

 **~rebirth-flame~**


End file.
